teen Wolf season 4
by Zion the doctor
Summary: Emma Cook is a girl on the run when hunters force her out of her home. Deciding that Beacon Hills will be safe Emma and her group decide to stay, however Emma finds herself drawn into conflict with the local Alpha she finds herself on a supernatural hit list. With little choice Emma's problems soon start affect her home as she and Scott are forced to face many adversaries ahead.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Teen Wolf

This a co-wrtten story between me and The Ellen, this a story that takes place during season 4 of Teen Wolf we hope you like it.

* * *

Our parents were wrong. They had told us that supernatural creatures don't exist. That beings such as werewolves, werecoyotes, banshees, kitsunes are nothing but myths. Legends. Villians of the stories people told each other for entertainment. Whether they lied to us on purpose to hide the ugly truth from us, or whether they simply weren't aware of the existence of the dangerous beasts, lurking from the shadows, we may never know. Some parents just refuse to even have a proper conversation on this theme, others; they took the knowledge to the grave. However, what they told us, isn't the truth. The truth is; supernatural creatures do exist. If you'd ask Emma Cook, she'd tell you so herself.

She'd know because, she is a supernatural herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter one**

 **LOCATION: BEACON HILLS LIBRARY**

Dan Smith was walking to his car after another long shift at the Beacon Hills Library. Normally the library wasn't a busy place, but they have been getting more and more people in lately. Strange things have been going on in this town. So strange that the town leaders refused to talk about it, because there simply weren't any logical explanations. And so the people of Beacon Hills have been visiting the library while looking for answers. Never have the books in the supernatural section been so popular as they were now.

Dan didn't mind people though. He usually didn't pay them much attention either. Well unless he was asked for help.

The parking lot was empty - save for a few cars that belonged to the staff of the same building where the library was located and he was about to unlock his car when he heard it. The melodic sound, very pleasing to his ears. _Was it really laughter?_

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and a feeling in his gut told that somebody was watching him. Quickly, he turned around only to find out that none was standing there.  
Strange, he could swear he heard footsteps. Thinking it was just the kids playing hooky with him, he was about to open the car door when he heard the laughter again.

This time however, it felt like it was right behind him. Turning around, he took a few steps backwards. He flinched when a car horn honked and a dog started to bark furiously.

"Alright enough of the jokes! Leave me alone! None of you punks know who you are dealing with." Dan shouted and when he didn't get an answer he couldn't help but felt pleased with himself. He never liked children and children never liked Dan. He didn't find the children cute or lovely as other people of his age did. It was quite the opposite actually. He thought of them as disgusting, evil and spoiled spawns of the Devil herself and he prayed to all the saints he knew so that he would never become a parent himself.

Taking a few steps backwards only to run into somebody, he turned around so fast that he was sure ho got himself a whiplash. Dan did stumble a bit but he didn't fall thanks to the hand that wrapped around his forearm in a firm grip.

"Hey, what the hell-" Dan stopped in mid sentence after seeing who was standing in front of him. Saying he was scared was understandable. And not just scared - he was terrified. He was _paralyzed_ by the fear. ''Holy sweet mother of God." Were the last words that escaped his lips.

Then the creature grabbed him and with few strong waves of her wings took of into the air with Dan screaming all the way up. There was no point in fighting - _she_ was way too strong and so he pressed into his kidnapper's body instead. They were freaking high and he knew very well that if he'd fell he wouldn't be nothing but a strain of blood and flesh.

Apparently _she_ had different plans and with one swift move she broke his wrist bones, forcing him to let go of her. In return _she_ let go of him and watched Dan falling.

The parking lot was empty for a few minutes until Dan came plummeting, his body smacking the ground with a sickening crunch.  
The creature landed near the body. Inspecting her kill, she felt exhilarated. The body was mangled, bones jutting out in various places, blood flowing from the it, with a hole where his heart should have been.

She had given the body one last look before saying. ''Payback's a bitch.'' With that she flew away into the night's sky, never to be seen again.  
It wasn't until morning came that Dan Smith's body was discovered by another librarian who found him.

The police arrived shortly to the scene, quickly sealing it up from the gathering crowd. Sheriff Stilinski pulled up to the crime scene taking in as much as he could see, he walked over to the crippled body that laid before him.

The town's sheriff inspected the body looking for anything that stood out. It was in a bad shape. He saw things that he never ever heard about in biology. One thing however captured his interest - the big hole in the man's chest where normally heart would be. The doctor told him about the missing organ, but he still couldn't believe it. Why would someone take his heart?

Stilinski ran his hand through his thick hair in an attempt to calm down a bit. He was a witness to human sacrifices, but even then no victim was heartless. Literally speaking.  
He scanned the area for what felt like hundredth time, his eyes stopping on a brown feather that lied not far from the body.

He picked it up inspecting it, something supernatural no doubt. _Better call Deaton._

Deputy Parrish came up to him after interviewing a distraught woman.  
"The victim's name is Dan Smith, his body was found by a coworker that said his shift was last night." Parrish said. The sheriff responded with a nod.

"What do we do Sir?" Parrish asked.

"Get the body in the car now, have the csi's stay and secure any evidence, leave a deputy to ask and answer any other questions, and return to the station." Sheriff Stilinski ordered. Deputy Parrish acknowledged what he said and went out to issue the orders. When that was taken care of Sheriff Stilinski got in his car and put his phone out of his jacket. Unlocking it, he tapped on the contacts icon and scrolled through the list. He stopped when the name Deaton came. With a sigh he dialed the number and waited.

After a few rings the person on the other line answered. ''Hello sheriff. How may I help you?''

''Deaton, we may have a problem.''

 **XX**

 **LOCATION: BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Emma Cook got out of the passenger seat of the car, and stared at the school that stood before her - Beacon Hills High school. From what she could tell nothing about this school seemed interesting, except for the fact that it has won five lacrosse championships in a row. Not that she gave a shit, but Emma wanted to learn everything about this town and so far, nothing good can be said about it.

She turned to Sonja who was just about to leave her. ''Why we moved here again?" Emma asked.

Sonya rolled her eyes, muttering a few curses about blondes under her breath - which Emma heard - she answered. "Because this place is safe and none would expect us to come here."

The younger girl crossed her hands on her chest and scoffed. "Oh really, this place has suffered kanima attacks, alpha pack and serial killers. There also were allegedly men dressed as ninjas going around cutting people open. Oh and let's not forget the bombing at the police station just a few miles down." Emma glared and if a look could kill Sonya would be six feet under already. The older woman however was used to those kind of looks and send one of her famous death glares in return.

''Still thinking this place is safe?'' Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, this is my decision. Trust me, we're going to be safe here - just act as a normal girl. You know the story if people ask any questions. Can you do that Emma?" Sonja said hissing that last part. Emma looked down at the ground before answering her question.

"Yeah I can do that." Emma said weakly.

"Good now run off to class my _deirfiúr_." Sonja said mockingly before pulling and driving off. Emma looked at the school and sighed. Might as well make the most of the situation, she started walking to the school.

When Emma got inside she started scoping the place for D-hall, but all she saw was students walking around left and right doing whatever they needed to do. Looking up at the sign above her saying A-hall, Emma cursed under her breath before walking down the hall. However as she started going down the hallway, Emma noticed that everyone was starting to stare at her. Emma looked to her left and saw a few boys looking like their tongues were about to fall out of their mouths. Everyone was drawn by beauty. Nothing she wasn't used to.

"Right, be a normal girl." Emma said to herself sarcastically. She found herself going outside and following the map directions on the paper, Emma was about enter the D-hall wing when she saw something. Standing slightly behind a row of lockers Emma watched three boys arguing. One was smaller, freshman no doubt but he seemed to be upset with the two older boys; both looked to be about juniors or seniors, one was slightly pale and sick looking was looking at the smaller boy with a frown. And the last boy he seemed different from the other ones like he had a power to him, tall, and handsome too. The sickly-looking boy glanced at his friend with a gesture to no doubt say something to the smaller one. Curious about what they were saying Emma focused her hearing on their conversation.

"The bite is a gift, and something big is happening to you, Liam." The boy said with a confused face, the smaller one looked at him with a scowl, the sickly boy just made a flabbergasted look. "We're brothers now."

Emma was confused at what she was hearing, "The bite is a gift." _What were these boys talking about? Could they be werewolves?_ So many thoughts going through her mind. Emma continued to listen into their conversation. The boy named Liam, furious about their conversation holds up his arm wrapped in bandages says "There is nothing big going on with me Scott." He removes the bandages from his arm "See?" However, there was nothing there on his arm at all, it looked perfectly normal. Both this Scott and his friend looked at his arm before the boy named _Liam_ walked away.

"Scott what the hell was that?" The boy said to _Scott_.

"I was just saying what Derek said to me Stiles." Scott said to him quickly. _So that was the other boy's name.._

"Well we got to do something soon because the full moon is tonight." Stiles said.

"I know - just tell Lydia, Malia, and Kira to meet us during lunch so that we may come up with something." Scott told him as he watched Liam walk away. So, they are werewolves or at least this Scott _"But how many werewolves are here?"_ Emma thought

"Got it, see you soon." Stiles said walking away in the other direction. Scott looked back a couple of seconds before turning around- However when he looked up he saw tat Emma was staring right at him.

Emma just realized that he was looking back at her. They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Emma unsure what to do, turned around fast on heels and entered the entrance to her original destination. When she found her classroom, Emma went in and tried find the farthest seat from the teacher's desk when she saw one available she tried to go for it, however Emma was blocked by a couple of students who sat down before her.

"Shit." Emma said to herself. Finding a seat in the middle of the classroom - she sat down and pulled out her notebook. When putting her backpack down, she noticed that the boy - _Scott_ happened to have the same class as her. At first, she was a bit startled but quickly got her composure. Scott noticed Emma and looked at her, at first he looked for any other available seats, not seeing any other option, he took an empty seat right next to her. They made eye contact again when Emma impulsively said "Hey."

"Hey." His lips turning upwards into a beautiful smile.

"I'm Emma Cook, I am sort of new here." She said, trying to make it sound as casual as possible, even tough she was melting inside. _That smile.._

"I'm Scott. Scott McCall." He said in a generous tone. _This will be interesting._ Emma thought before turning her attention to the teacher who was now explaining how the DNA works.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That was it for me and The Ellie first co-written chapter. There will be more too, we promise. For helping our reader visualize the character we will be introducing we used some actresses to help you see what they look like.**

Emma Cooke- Olivia Holt

Sonja Arclight- Kaya Scodelario

Chloe Sapphire- Haley Bennet

Julia Reins- Halston Sage

Ophelia Smith- Emily Browning

 **dictionary _:_**

 ** _deirfiúr - sister_**

 **Stay tuned for more to come**


End file.
